


of playgrounds and futures

by dinglehorton



Series: robron + kids [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, my hatred of pierce is v evident here I'm sorry I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/pseuds/dinglehorton
Summary: The entire town is on edge as they all look for Leo, pulling together as they typically do in someone's time of need. 
or part two of robert interacting with kids fic no one asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> instead of working on some wonderful prompts my brain woke up at 6 am and said here's this idea about a series of fics with robron and various scenes of them interacting with kids. ~~it feels unfinished to me, but my brain can't work on this one anymore without tossing the whole idea out and I don't wanna do that so..~~ and seconds before i pressed publish the idea of how to end it came to me.

 

 

The first time Pierce watches Leo for a few hours he gets distracted, and Leo wanders out of the house. Robert doesn't know the full story, but Aaron is livid and Paddy is frantically tearing up the town looking for him. The entire town is on edge as they all look for Leo, pulling together as they typically do in someone's time of need, but Robert keeps an extra eye on Pierce. He's never liked the guy, he knows Aaron doesn't either, but Pierce seems… off to Robert. Untrustworthy and dishonest, and he’s pretty sure that there’s another motive for him being with Rhona he just can't quite figure out.

 

They split up at the pub; Aaron leaves to check with the Dingles, hoping that maybe Leo’s somehow made his way there. Robert checks the cemetery and a few other places outside that Leo easily could have gotten to on foot, disappointed when he doesn't spot the boy anywhere. When he reaches the playground, his last stop before returning to the pub to check in, Robert sees a blonde haired little boy on the swings and feels the lump in his throat decrease significantly as he realizes that it’s Leo.

 

"Leo!" Robert yells, hoping it doesn't scare the boy, hoping Leo remembers him from the few times they've spent together with Aaron. "Where've you been, buddy? Your mum and Uncle Aaron are going to be so relieved to see you. Let’s go find ‘em,” Robert extends his hand to Leo and is grateful that he takes it. He helps him off the swing, lifting the child easily into his arms, and begins to walk back towards the pub.

 

 

 

 

Later when things have settled, when Rhona has hugged him more times than he's ever been hugged, when Paddy has done the same, Robert strips off his coat, tie, and shoes and collapses onto the bed exhausted from the day. Aaron follows Rhona, Marlon, Paddy, and Leo back home, and Robert reluctantly watches him go. He must have fallen asleep because he wakes up to the warmth of Aaron's body pressing against his back and to his lips on his neck.

 

"You're amazin'," Aaron whispers when Robert rolls over and lets Aaron bury his face in Robert's chest. "Even Paddy says so."

 

"Well if Paddy says so," Robert says with a smirk. "How is he?"

 

"Coulda lost him," Aaron says softly into Robert's chest. Robert can't tell if he's shivering or crying so he pulls the blanket up and over the both of them and pulls Aaron closer. "Coulda lost him and--"

 

"Hey, shh," Robert presses his lips to the top of Aaron's head. "He's okay."

 

"Rhona is officially a fan of you too,” Aaron says once he's calmed down. "Heard her sayin' so to Marlon. I'm a big fan of ya too. Might get us some buttons and a clubhouse."

 

"Could ask Ashley to use the pirate ship once a week," Robert says, earning a slap to his shoulder.

 

"I love ya," Aaron says through a yawn.

 

When Aaron's drifted off to sleep, Robert thinks about how he can't wait to do this for the rest of his life, eyeing the sock drawer that holds a little box and their futures.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @ [dinglebrose](dinglebrose.tumblr.com) on tumblr, youdontknowmel on twitter.


End file.
